Skye and Jemma are drunk princesses
by this is a username 13
Summary: Skye and Jemma are left alone on the BUS. What is going to happen? (Not skimmons)


Somehow, the BUS was empty except for Skye and Jemma. The other team members had left for x reasons but Skye and Jemma stayed.

"You know what we should do?" Skye leaned forward on the couch to look at Simmons, with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"No, no, no! I can't be a part of your bad girl shenanigans!" The young British woman exclaimed.

"Well, there's no one else here, which means no one to stop us." Skye winked and pulled a bottle of alcohol out of nowhere.

"Where did that even come from?!" Jemma's face was filled with surprise, and a little bit of curiosity.

"Every girl has her secrets." Skye got off the couch and grabbed two glasses, and two more bottles of wine. She poured both Jemma and her a glass. "Bottoms up!" They clinked their glasses and downed the contents. Skye refilled the cups. Another round downed.

This time, Jemma reached for the bottle and just drank straight from the opening.

"That's the spirit!" shouted Skye as she grabbed the second bottle and did the same thing. Both girls were already highly intoxicated, and they had hardly begun.

One hour later…

"Well my my my, aren't you a beautiful princess!" exclaimed Skye.

"Why thank you! You are too my dear sister!" giggled the young scientist as she twirled.

Skye and Jemma had somehow found their way into a room filled with clothes for undercover missions, which up to that point, they hadn't even known existed. In this room, there were nearly a dozen dresses meant for galas and charity events. Funny how many criminals seemed to go to charity events.

The girls donned ball gowns and had found tiaras somewhere. Jemma was dressed in a long, light blue, sparkly dress and a large tiara. Skye wore a shorter, dark pink, poofy, lacy dress with a headband like tiara. (Yeah I don't know anything about clothes)

The girls skipped around the plane, holding hands. The two unoccupied hands held bottles.

"I have a great ideaaaaaa!" sang Skye as she ran and grabbed her laptop out of her room. Skye quickly pulled up youtube and searched something. She also felt the urge to pull up photobooth and Jemma agreed. After all, they "wouldn't want to forget such a perfect moment."

Skye grabbed Jemma's hands as the first few lines of the song began to play.

"The snow glows bright on the mountain tonight, not a foot print to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen!" both girls warbled. Then the two took another swig from their bottles.

"LET IT GO LET IT GO CANT HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE LET IT GO LET IT GO TURN AWAY AND SLAM THE DOOR." Jemma tripped over an empty pringles container and accidentally knocked Skye over with her.

The two girls just lay on the floor, cracking up. Near the end of the song, you could hear them whisper, "The cold never bothered me anyway."

"Ooh! I have an idea!" Jemma shouted as she shakily stood back up. She disappeared for a moment and returned with something in her hand. It was a container of thick, black eyeliner. She grabbed Skye's face and drew something. Skye looked in the mirror and saw shakily drawn cat whiskers on her cheeks and a dot on her nose. She drew the same on Jemma, and then Jemma searched a song.

The first few notes played.

"Oh yeah! This is my jam!" screamed Skye.

"AHSIAVENIAWAHCOMACHABA!"

30 seconds later…

Skye and Jemma had their arms around each other's shoulders and were screaming and laughing at the top of their lungs.

"IT'S THE CIRLCE OF LIFE! AND IT MOVES US ALLLLLLL! THROUGH DESPAIIIIIRRRRR AND HOPE! THROUGH FAITH AND LOVEEEEEE!" Skye and Jemma both collapsed to the ground laughing one final time before (finally) falling asleep.

One hour later…

The team arrived back at the bus and looked around. They didn't see Skye or Simmons anywhere. They are starting to panic when they hear Ward yell "Guys! In Here!"

The team comes to meet him in the common area where they find the two girls surrounded by empty bottles, and wearing sparkly dresses. "They are still breathing, don't worry about that. I am guessing they were just highly intoxicated. I just have one question." Ward stated.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Coulson said.

"What the hell happened here?!"

"Maybe we could check the security cameras and see if they picked up any…"

"Guys, look at this." May spotted Skye's laptop and opened it. There they found a video recorded on photobooth. May slowly pressed play.

The video started with Skye and Simmons in the dressing room and ended with Jemma and Skye passing out of the tune of a Disney song.

"That was… unexpected." Coulson said, for the others had no words. "Let's put those two on the couch." May and Ward placed Simmons and Skye on the couch, where they could sleep off the alcohol.

Skye and Simmons came to and hour and a half later.

"Ahh" Skye groaned. "What happened?"

The team looked out the two and smiled.

Ward turned the computer around and said, "This happened."

He pressed play and watched as the girls' jaws dropped.

Sorry this is what happens when it's 1am and I don't want to do homework XD


End file.
